twd_habbofandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Pearce
"I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. Everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect, and if necessary… to punish." : ―Aiden embracing his role as "the Vigilante" right after Carl goes away. :Aiden Pearce was a major character in the prequel "Disease Among Us", and the adult protagonist of it. He's a 39-years-old Irish-American, and depends on a exclusive equipment, The Profiler, to hack and develop weapons throught the apocalypse. Biography = Episode 1: The Beginning of the End Aiden is seen confusing Mellianne and Carl by turning on and off the lights. However, when he spots walkers, he uses his Profiler to explode gas on the streets, taking the roamers away from both. Disguised as the Vigilante, he saves both from their fate and take both to the Prison. He locks up Melliane, and hacks the door to keep it locked. Then he puts Carl in a chair, and awaits from their awakening. = Episode 2: Him, and Us Aiden interrogates both when they wake up, and searches for bites or scratches. He finds a bite on Mellianne's jacket, however it didn't reached her skin. As they're both clean, he asks for forgivness, and Mellianne confronts him with a knife. Carl, however, remembers that he could have let them die for the Walkers, and she calms down. Remembering the duo they have to move because of a upcoming herd, Carl remembers Atlanta, from where he escaped. Aiden and Mellianne are hesitant to go for Atlanta as the first outbreak cases started there, but Carl convinces them. Aiden shows them a bus parked right outside the prison, and they go for it. In the street, Aiden stops for gas, and him and Carl scavenge a broken taxi. However, a member of the Saviors aims for a bit of gas who falls within the grass, and shoots, making the entire camp go on fire. In panic, Grimes and Pearce rush to the bus, whose Mellianne starts and drives. When they meet a herd, she tells them to hold on as she passes right above their heads. When she finally breaks, she hits the bus right in a man's head. Aiden brings the man inside, who can barely move unconsious. Episode 6: Dan Luna Two days after the man is hit, Aiden is seen explaining to Carl how the Profiler works, and is one of the survivors caught by Negan's team. However, when Negan leaves Carl and Aiden behind and unleash a herd, they are forced to run for a cliff, and hold in a rope Carl was bringing. Aiden risks his life to save Carl as Negan opens fire on both. When the herd hears the shots, they all turn their attention to The Saviors, and they're forced to escape in one of their trucks with the Walkers following they close. The rope breaks, and Aiden and Carl fall on a pile of mud. Episode 7: Bridge Aiden wakes up to the sight of Carl beating up a walker, and helps him by shooting him with his Supressed 1911. After Pearce teaches Carl to shoot and use melee (Borrowing his Baton to Carl before they scavenge the Sean's Hunting Shop). They come to a dead end with a large and deep lake full of crocs, Aiden and Grimes improvise a bridge to cross the lake, further improving their team work. They turn around to see a large group of walkers coming their direction, and Carl shows what he learned by cutting the bridge's ropes with a crocodile teeth. The walkers fall on the lake and both go on. They discuss about the walkers in the way, and Carl asks Aiden if he has any family. Pearce reveals that he had a nephew and a niece prior the outbreak. His nephew was alive and well with Nicole Pearce in a secret refugee, but his niece was killed when he was driving with her. He was hunted down by mercenaries and in the gunfight, his 6-year-old niece was killed. Aiden promised to kill if needed after this episode. Episode 10: The Lure of the Night Aiden and Carl meet Dan with Mellianne and are attacked by Josh. Once they overpower him, Aiden is aiming on him. Mellianne convinces Pearce not to shoot yet, and Josh apologizes. He tells them he thought they were members of the Locked-Ups, thus making him attack. After learning how dangerous the Locked-Ups are, they decide to sabotage their plans. Episode 11: Who do You Trust? Aiden disguises as a man named Joe Smith to enter the place. He's guided by Dan and Josh, and is interviewed by John Smitch. After John suspects "Joe", he finally hands him acess to the arsenal. When he's caught in the act, Mellianne throws a broken grenade that scares the Locked-Ups. With the chance, Aiden hacks the light and enters the Control Room of the building. Being hunted by the place, Mellianne infiltrates with Dan and Josh, and he hacks into the cameras to create distractions so they can go. Josh is caught, and decapitates John's daughter, Penny. In rage, Smitch escapes the place, promising revenge. The arsenal is stolen and everything they judge useful. After they clean the building from hostiles, they discover an Arena beneath the place. After opening the grate and killing all the zombies, they bring Carl inside and stay with the shelter. Episode 14: Found You Guys Jonny Bourbon enters the shelter with his group, and are received by the survivors. After a long talk with Josh and Pearce, both groups emerge, and they decide a name who's not revealed until the next episode. Episode 15: Shelter They choose a name: The Raptors. Now with Jonny leading instead of Mellianne, they are brought to a shelter. Aiden and the other members, including Daryl and Bart, clean the outside of the camp of Walkers. Episode 16: Life in Camp Aiden appears helping with the weaponry, and flirting with Mellianne in the kitchen. Carl describes him as "His hero" and a best friend of his. Grimes also observes that Dan and Pearce develop a friendship. Episode 17: They're Coming After the groups are invaded by The Saviors (Who now have John on their team), their weapons stolen and Mitch killed, Aiden is the one to develop a trap for them. They put on their plan with the help of one of Negan's former members. However, after they kill Negan, John escapes and re-starts the Locked-Ups. Willy, the man who was their "Ally" kidnaps Daryl and promises to shoot him and blow up the camp if they don't give him their weapons. Aiden hacks the bombs, and Carl takes the signal and confronts Willy. When he can't blow up the bombs, and Daryl sees he's out of ammo, Carl is able to shoot him on the head with a rifle, making blood cover Daryl's hair. Episode 18: Natural Savior The Raptors arrive at Atlanta, and Aiden discusses Dr. Li for a cure. Li says there's no doubt that it'll take years to make a possible cure, and there's 95% of chance only it'll be sucessful. Still, Dr. Li says that if all people round up, and stay out of Walker reach, they'll not evolve, and decompose alone. He says that'll take 10 years. Aiden doubts humanity will last that much. 19: God Hasn't Abandoned Us Yet After the group becomes hostile, and Jonny is killed with a shot, Dan becomes the new leader. Aiden fears for Carl's safety, and asks Mellianne to run out with him. She grabs Maya with both, and prepares the bus. 20: A New Day Aiden embraces his role as the Vigilante, and Carl has his rememberances with him and the others as he goes away in the bus. Pearce finally goes away from the group, helping survivors and scavenging for supplies. Abilities and Skills He is a master hacker with complete access to the network on his personal "Profiler", a versatile weapon allowing him to hack into almost any software-linked device or object and activate at will. Aiden has acquired a vast set of skills throughout his criminal career. He is adept at stealth which aids him in infiltrating enemy territory. In addition he can utilize various corners and objects to evade his enemies. His combat skills appear to be a variety of martial arts and street fighting techniques, and he can employ both lethal and non-lethal tactics to overcome his enemies. He is also proficient in gunplay as he is able to wield several different firearms ranging from handguns to sniper rifles with excellent accuracy. Additionally, he has proven to be a skilled freerunner, as with his speed and agility he can sprint far distances uninterrupted as well as performing various forms of parkour, allowing him to scale and vault over several obstacles with relative ease. Aiden can combine various combinations with his range of skills and arsenal of weaponry which ultimately make him an incredibly unpredictable and deadly threat, earning him the title of "The Vigilante".